Black curls and Red lipstick
by Kawusia25
Summary: My collection of Sherlolly fics.
1. And cigarettes?

**A/N: So here it is. My first Shelolly fanfic. So... be gentle :)**  
 **And I like to dedicate this little fic to my amazing friend Mel. She convince my to watch Sherlock and I'm grateful that she did :)**

* * *

Molly wrapped Sherlock's Belstaff closer around herself, pulling from it the warmth and comfort she needed.

Wool.  
Cologne.  
Citrus.  
The masculine scent of a male body.  
And cigarettes?

She closed her eyes, enjoying the unique and distinctive scents that surrounded her.

She couldn't help herself, she buried her nose into the collar of the jacket  
and greedily inhaled. She loved how Sherlock smelled.

And yes, that was definitely cigarettes.


	2. How could you!

**A/N: I was inspiered by this post: Sherlock has ticklish kneecaps. No one but Molly knows, and she'll be damned if she doesn't use this knowledge to her full advantage. He squeaks when he's tickled. Like a baby otter.**

* * *

"Molly!" Sherlock yelled. He was laying on the floor in his flat laughing and squeaking like baby otter when Molly Hooper's fingers tickled him. He was all red on his face, his breath was heavy and you could see tears in his eyes.

"Molly! Stop!" he tried to stop her by taking her hands in his but that didn't help. Only made everything worst. Because of his actions Molly had to sat on him to make herself comfortable.

"Nope. You're gonna suffer!" said Molly and she freed her hands from his grip. She pushed herself backward to have better access to his belly and start tickle him again. It wasn't that bad until she twist her hips on his. That was enough for him.

Sherlock rolled them and now he was on top of her." why are you even mad?" He asked looking in her eyes. He liked better this position.

"Why am I even mad? Sherlock! You just ate my sandwich! My delicious sandwich! How could you!"

"You're right it was delicious" he smirked at her.

"Unbelievable" she said tring to push him off of her.

"Oh, don't be like that! Don't be mad at your consulting detective!" he said leaving little kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"My consulting detective?"

"One and only" and he kissed her right on her sweet lips.


	3. Lips

**A/N: whoeveryoulovethemost prompt: K. you know that I adore your evil side:) Prompt? Maybe some jealous Sherlock? What You think?**

* * *

Molly was strongly focused on her job. She had to cut out every single vein and arteries to take out Mr. Smith heart. It wasn't easy task because opposite her was Sherlock. And he was looking on her hands. Which was something that she hated when she was working.

"Could you stop doing that?" she wasn't looking on him to busy with body to do that.

"Stop what?"

"Looking on my hands. It's make me nervous and now I have to focus on this" she pointed body in front of her.

"Okay" As you wish he thought. He got back to his thoughts staring at her again. But this time on her face. Not her hands. Her face. He locked his eyes on her big soft brown eyes surrounded by long black lashes - his first stop in his travel by her face. Next was tiny nose and then… her lips.

Molly didn't know that she was chewing her bottom lip when she was working. But she did. Every single time. And now wasn't exception. Her small white teeth was chewing her pink not that small bottom lip and nothing can't changed that. Even if Sherlock want. But he want. Sooo bad. He want to suck this lip in his mouth, to make Molly moan when he would bite it. Do all this things that her lips deserve instead of what Molly was doing.

You're jealous of this lip said voice in his head.

No, I'm not

Yes, you are

Nope

Yup

No, I'm not jealous of her lip Sherlock yelled.

"What?" asked Molly. She could swear that Sherlock said something about jealousy and lips.

Sherlock stepped back in panic. I just said it out loud? he asked himself. he looked on Molly. She held her hands in air, still waiting for any answer from pale consulting detective.

Say something! He yelled on himself. I can't. I'm terrified. Oh, just make some excuse Sherlock!

"Sherlock are you sweating?" She had worried look on her face.

"No. Of course not. I just remembered that I had something to do with John. Bye" he said and ran out of the morgue.

Okay, that was weird Molly thought returning to her work.


End file.
